Summary:DataCore The Data Core is designed to support the access, collection, encoding, decoding, transmission, processing, storage, analysis, display, and distribution of data informing Aging in Place (AiP) research and facilitating subsequent interventions based on those data. The Data Core works closely in concert with the Resource Core to ensure functionality of the entire CART system. The Data Core follows the overarching framework of data acquired in the service of capturing vital life domains that best inform AiP. In this framework, the potential for data to be derived across three interacting major technology domains (Monitoring/Measurement (person/environment); Diagnosis or Screening; and Treatment/Intervention (compensation, prevention, enhancement) needs to be maintained. With these goals in mind, the Data Core aims are to: 1. Establish and maintain a complete CART data system including connected devices and sensors, server(s), software, security, backup and recovery and updating capacities. This aim will be achieved by working very closely with the Resource Core which has leading responsibility for the `front-end', home-based technologies and infrastructure deployment. 2. Create and curate data standards and metrics encompassing electronics, sensors, algorithms, clinical measures, and security. 3. Establish and maintain a secure, yet readily available research Data Repository that includes person-level records of all captured data, as well as the technical specifications, variable descriptions (data dictionary) and manuals for others to use and build on. 4. Provide data analytics that incorporates multi-domain sensor data, self-report, health records and other research related data and connect these data to clinical outcomes or outcomes specific to end-user's hypotheses and needs. In this aim, the Data Core will be responsible for providing statistical analyses for data generated during the development cycles as well as for the Demonstration Project (DP). Statistical modeling approaches including programs developed or applied will be shared with the scientific community in a ?Repository of Analytical Approaches? to further promote data usage and facilitate advancement of analytical approaches. 5. Widely share and disseminate data using a secure, password-protected system compliant with applicable federal data-security standards (including VA and HIPPA) and local requirements. The Data Core will be organized to facilitate analysis by many users serving as a CART data, protocols and software clearinghouse linking to other big data and related repository efforts (e.g., Mobile Data to Knowledge (MD2K), NACDA) and the wider research community.